


SEX FANTASY

by touweiwushiliu



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:31:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touweiwushiliu/pseuds/touweiwushiliu





	SEX FANTASY

  
  
Bucky想舔遍Steve的手指。Steve就坐在桌子旁，他低着头在素描本上描绘，纤细的手指握着铅笔，偶尔咬一口笔头。

Bucky想把Steve抱到自己的怀里，把他固定在自己的怀里，用下体缓慢地磨蹭顶弄他，看着Steve白皙的脸颊变得通红，然后握着他的手指一根一根地舔过，Steve的手指纤细而瘦长，干净而莹润，Bucky甚至觉得那舔起来应该是甜的。Steve会红着脸看着他，但是无力推拒，他会软在Bucky的怀里，软成一滩水，只能靠在Bucky的肩上低低地呻吟。

Bucky应该给Steve一个手活。他知道Steve偷偷地一个人做的样子，牙齿紧紧地咬着下唇，蓝眼睛湿润地低垂，他的身体抖个不停。Bucky有一个看见了Steve在房间里自渎的样子，他没让Steve发现就悄悄地退了出来，但那个画面印在了他的脑海里。

他应该给Steve一个手活，听着小个子的喘息声，挪动他的臀部把性器往Bucky的手里送，同时他的屁股碾过Bucky的老二，他应该是打着颤的，Steve对什么的承受能力都不好，无论是花粉香烟，还是单纯的快感。他会软在Bucky的怀里，紧紧地贴着Bucky，嘴里发出含含糊糊的呻吟，低低的，软软的，像一只落了水的小猫，乖乖的，粘人的，把尖利的爪子都收了起来。

Bucky想打开他。在自己的怀里，让Steve露出那两条纤细瘦长的腿，抚摸他滑腻的腿部皮肤，然后手指划入Steve的大腿内侧，缓缓地开拓他，在捅入指节前Bucky会按揉他的会阴，他看过不少相关的书，那个地方对于不少人都敏感的要命，他或许能通过这种方式先帮Steve准备一下。

Steve对什么都没有抵抗力，甚至是对于快感。他对快感和情欲甚至是感到羞耻的，就像他自渎的时候，眼睛低垂，下唇紧咬，就像在做着什么渎神的事情一样。但Bucky会教会他，性爱是多么美妙，性交又是多么快乐。他会亲吻Steve的嘴唇，吞下他所有低低的，含糊的呻吟，温柔地亲吻他，就像他一直以来做的那样，就像Steve一直以来以为的那样。

但Bucky想对他做所有肮脏的事情。Bucky想把他绑起来，Bucky想把他锁起来，让他只有他能看见，让他只属于他。在路过女士内衣店时Bucky总忍不住想象Steve穿起来会是什么样的，肯定胜过所有女士，那些柔滑的材料会紧贴着他的身体，在经过臀部时勾勒出一个饱满的轮廓，然后直直地下垂，露出他纤细白皙的小腿。

Steve会美的像一件展示品。像是玻璃橱窗里的那种，只能被人用惊艳的眼神观看却不能亵玩，当你以为自己和他近在咫尺时却始终隔了一层透明玻璃。但他只属于Bucky。Bucky会把他轻柔地按在桌子上，从他的脸颊吻到他的脚尖，心甘情愿地亲吻哪怕是他身侧的一粒尘土，蓝色的眼睛会用什么样的眼神看他？困惑的，不解的？又或者是冷漠的，厌恶的？但这又有什么要紧的呢？反正他已经是Bucky的了。他本身就已经是Bucky的所有，而拥有他这个事实就已经足够，Bucky不需要更多的自取其扰的情感了。

金色的发，蓝色的眼，纤细精致的锁骨，瘦长的好像一掐就能断的脖颈。Bucky有时想掐死他，只因为对自己的厌恶，只因为他求而不得，他渴望的从来得不到，他得到都是自己从不追求的。但Bucky怎么舍得，他那么美好，光是他的存在就是世界给他最好的礼物。

柔软的嘴唇，泛着凉意的脸颊，这都是Bucky在夜间偷取来的。月光冷冷清清的，Bucky小心又谨慎地吮吻Steve的嘴唇，他的心跳的飞快，想要却又不想要Steve醒来，干脆撕破所有的假象，让这个梦长一些，这两种想法交织出现在他的脑海，好像把他的心扯成了两半。

即使在每一次的梦中Steve都对他张开了双腿，“过来，Bucky，”在他的梦中Steve总会这么笑着说，他的声音甜腻腻的，蓝眼睛温柔地弯起，对待Bucky就像对待一个不懂事的孩子，在Bucky的膝盖碰到床单的时候他就会把Bucky拖过去，让Bucky对他做一切Bucky渴望的。舔咬他粉色的乳尖，在他滑腻的皮肤上印下一个又一个吻，哪怕是娇嫩的大腿内侧，Bucky会像一只饥饿的野兽一样撕咬那里，他恨不得把Steve吞吃下腹，但他总是不舍得的。只要是一点点的标记就可以了，展示Steve是属于他的，告诉Bucky自己Steve是属于他的。

Bucky不是第一次对着Steve自渎，他喘息着撸动自己的性器，手指小心地按压过Steve的嘴唇，看着因为他的指尖凹陷下去的柔软嘴唇，他总是难免起一些下流的想法。Steve的手指，Steve的身体，Steve的脸，Steve的嘴，Steve的口腔，似乎都是可操的，他不会发现，似乎一点点的放纵也无关紧要。Bucky咬着牙释放出来，但他不能，他不想对自己更加厌弃。Bucky喘着气平复呼吸，空洞感和绝望感笼罩了他，只是一点点，他告诉自己，轻轻地抱住了Steve，把下巴搁在了他的肩膀上，小个子含糊地嘟囔了两声，细瘦的胳膊环住了Bucky的肩膀。

只是这样也很好，他不需要越界。

Steve会娶一个妻子，会有孩子，而Bucky只要看着他就会很幸福。Bucky对自己说，他的眼角有些发热，月光真的像水一样，笼罩着他，浸没了他，让他恨不得死在此刻，死在爱人的身旁，溺死在一个美好的夜晚。

像所有的诗人追求的那样。

Bucky抑制住了自己的想法，但他没想到最先提出的会是Steve。

“给你的最后礼物。”小个子说，嘴角别扭的扭着，“可能你不想要，但是我想给你。”他说，小心谨慎的蓝眼睛藏在浓密的金色睫毛后面，脸上的表情Bucky熟悉的不得了。

是他有时会在自己的脸上看到的表情。

“天哪，”Bucky拥抱住了Steve，Steve犹豫地回抱住了他。他们是两个傻瓜，一厢情愿，只沉浸在自己的世界里，甚至浪费了那么多时间。

Bucky偏过头亲吻Steve的脸颊，一下一下的，柔软光滑的脸颊像是一个桃子，软乎乎的，是他渴望的一切，是他索求的一切。而他竟然蠢的就没发现那就在他身边，就在他触手可得的地方。

“等我回来。”Bucky亲吻Steve的额头，“我想要给你承诺，我不想浪费你的一切。”他捧住Steve的脸颊，和对方的额头相抵，蓝绿色的眼睛微微睁大了些，然后柔软地弯起，“我当然会等你。”他听到了Steve的回答。

他寻求的一切，他渴望的一切。Bucky吻上了Steve的嘴唇，缓慢地厮磨着，细瘦的胳膊勾住了他的脖颈，Bucky扣住了Steve的脑袋，带着凉意的金发滑过他的指尖，Bucky把Steve抱起放到了桌子上，他们的呼吸交缠着融合，他庆幸自己没有在那个月夜死去，因为他的梦竟然会在白日成真。  
  
  
  



End file.
